


For a Given Value of "Fine"

by Flamyangelwings



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dad Pigsy, Dad Tang, Gen, MK no, More chapters may or may not appear depending on my brain, Sneaking Out, Technically a few different Tumblr Posts, This is marked as complete but it was also supposed to be a oneshot so..., and if any really good Tumblr posts give me ideas, technically sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamyangelwings/pseuds/Flamyangelwings
Summary: MK was fine, really! He just had a headache!...and a sore throat....And abitof a fever. But the point was he was fine!So when Pigsy insists he take the day off work because he's "sick", what else was he supposed to do but go get some extra training done?_______________Pigsy knew it was a bit of a chore to get MK to rest when he was sick, but this? This took the cake."When I get my hands on that kid, I'mgoingtokillhim!"
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King, Qi Xiaotian | MK & Tang (Monkie Kid), Qi Xiaotian | MK & Zhu Bajie | Pigsy (Monkie Kid), Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King & Zhu Bajie | Pigsy (Monkie Kid)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterPower98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterPower98/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I swapped around the placement of the chapters, because I feel it reads better with Pigsy's side first.

The moment the lunch rush ended, Pigsy had set to making a light broth for MK. The poor kid had looked absolutely _miserable_ when he came into work that morning; face flushed, bags under his eyes, and a cough he was desperately trying to hide. And, after checking his temperature, Pigsy had had no qualms about sending him back off to bed, despite MK’s protests that he was “just _fine!”_ and could still work.  
MK had a bad habit of not taking the proper time to rest when he was sick, a habit Pigsy and Tang had been trying to break him of for years.

Once it was ready, he set it on a tray and crept upstairs. “Hey MK, you awake kid?” Pigsy called out softly, nudging open the door. He’d normally never enter without MK’s permission, but there were exemptions and MK being sick was one of them. He took a look around, shaking his head lightly at the mess, before zeroing in on one little detail.

The bed was empty.

“MK?” He called out louder, putting the tray of soup down on the counter, he took a glance at the open bathroom door, just to confirm the young man wasn’t there, before taking a deep breath.

“I’m _going_ to _kill_ him _._ ” Pigsy grabbed his phone and sent a text to Mei, telling her to let him know if MK showed up there, before turning back around and leaving, slamming the door behind him. 

Pigsy stormed downstairs, getting back to the shop just as Tang returned from, begrudgingly, delivering noodles “Perfect timing Tang!” he snapped, starling the other man, and tossing him the keys to the shop “close up for me!”

Tang blinked at him, bewildered, and caught the keys “What? Now? Why? Where are you going?”

“I am _going_ ” Pigsy snarled “to _find MK._ ”

“To find-” Tang blinked “I thought he was-” Tang pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed “right.” he said, sounding about as disappointed as Pigsy felt, “Of _course_ he’s not in bed. Do you want me to help look once I finish?”

“No need. I have a good idea of _exactly_ where he is, and _so help me, kid, if I’m **right...**_ ”

\-----

The mountain looked different than he remembered, and not only from age. Any other time Pigsy might have stopped to look around but, at the moment, he had a very important, very _dead-when-he-gets-his-hands-on-him_ , target to find.

“WUKONG!” He shouted, as he made his way up the island towards the temple, a hoard of monkeys following him curiously

“WUKONG, GET YOUR FURRY BUTT OUT HERE!”

“Yeah, I hear you.” an irritated voice came from one of the trees he’d just passed “Who exactly do you think you are, showing up at _my home_ and _demanding_ my- _Wait..._ ” The voice froze and suddenly Wukong was landing in front of him, inspecting his face “ _Bajie?”_ The monkey blinked in surprise and then grinned widely “Little brother! It’s good to see you, it’s been-”

Pigsy glared at the monkey and cut him off “Yeah yeah, long time no see. For the sake of my sanity, _please_ tell me my kid is here.”

“Your- _You have a kid?!”_ Wukong blinked, looking surprised. **_Why_** _did Wukong look_ ** _surprised_** _?_ Pigsy could have _sworn_ MK said something about the stupid monkey having ‘been watching him’!

“ _‘I have a-’ YES I HAVE A KID YOU IDIOT!_ He was sick this morning, so I told him to go back to bed, but he’s missing and Mei hasn’t seen him. Now _please_ tell me he’s here and didn’t just pass out somewhere.”

“...Bajie,” Wukong looked exasperated, “I swear, I didn’t know you had a kid. _Why would I know where he is?”_

“You know,” Pigsy growled “considering that you apparently _told_ him you’d ‘been watching him for a while’, I’d have assumed you’d have _known the answer to that_. Now _is MK here or not?_ ”

Wukong’s eyes bugged “ ** _MK’s your kid!?_ **” He cried out in shock

Pigsy threw his hands up in irritation “ ** _YES!_** Now. _Is. He._ ** _Here_ **_?!”_

“I...Yeah. Yup, he’s here.” Wukong said, finally shaking off his surprise enough to give an _actual answer,_ “He _really_ didn’t look that great when he showed up, so I’m just having him meditate and gave him some tea.”

“Fantastic. _Thank_ you. **_Where?”_**

“...Yeah...No. I have _questions_ now, _little brother,_ ” Wukong said, a protective tone in his voice Pigsy didn’t remember being directed _towards_ him before “because _‘your kid’_ has a _heap load_ of issues.”

Pigsy’s glare sharpened “Don’t try and pin that on me” he snapped “I’ve been _working_ on it. His ‘’’actual’’’ parents are a couple pieces of work. I only met him when he was sixteen and already like that.”

The two stared at each other for a moment before Wukong, who had seemed to be searching for something, nodded and stepped aside “Well, that’s a relief.” he said with a casual grin “I wasn’t looking forward to having to kill you if the explanation was something different.” 

He said it in a joking tone but Pigsy could _hear_ the truth behind it. And it was honestly a bit of a relief to know that they were on the same page where 'MK's safety' was concerned, at least for that one thing. Not to mention that if Pigsy _**had**_ turned into someone who would hurt a kid like MK then he'd have _wanted_ someone to stop him, by any means necessary.

“Anyway,” Wukong said, gesturing vaguely towards the temple, “MK’s up there, drinking _technically_ drugged tea, I was hoping he’d conk out and get some sleep.”

“Great plan” Pigsy said, marching past and up towards the temple 

“Wait, but why didn’t MK ever tell me that you’re-”

Pigsy cut him off “ _He doesn’t know yet, and you're not going to tell him._ Before you showed back up it wasn’t _relevant_ , and I haven’t found a good time to tell him.”

He passed through the doorway and, sure enough, in the middle of the room with his back to the door was MK.

Pigsy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, centering himself and releasing his frustration from the conversation with Wukong so that he wouldn’t yell at the kid, before calling out the one thing he could think of to let MK know _just how much trouble he was in_.

**_“Qí Xiǎotiān."_ **


	2. Chapter 2

MK brought the cup of tea up close to his mouth and took a deep breath, inhaling the flowery scent, and promptly started coughing again. Once he’d gotten his coughing under control, he took another sniff and just focused on the breathing pattern he’d been taught. In for four, hold for four, out for four, hold for four, repeat.

He had woken up that morning with a bit of a headache and a sore throat, but otherwise he felt fine! A bit feverish maybe, but fine!  
However when he had gone down for work, Pigsy had taken one look at him, felt his forehead, and then ordered him back to bed, telling him to ‘get away from the noodles before he made the customers sick.’

Mk had tried to argue, but Pigsy had given him a _look_ , and his words died in this throat, and he’d quickly found himself shoved out the door and back up to his apartment. He had huffed and **_absolutely not_ **pouted for a moment before deciding that since he now had the day off because Pigsy was being _stupid_ , he might as well get some extra training done!  
He’d only gone out the window because otherwise he’d have to sneak past Pigsy, since he was being ridiculous about what was little more than a cold!

He wasn’t even that feverish, he’d checked! It was only 38°!

By the time MK had reached the temple, the heat from the mountains had made his headache a dozen times worse, and so he had been pretty relieved when the Monkey King told him that they were working on meditation today, even if he’d been confused when he came back a few minutes later and handed him a cup of herbal tea.

_“You see bud, what a lot of people don’t get about meditation is that it isn’t about thinking about **nothing** , it’s about thinking of **one thing** , and **staying** on that thought. **Focusing,** right? Today you’re going to work on meditating, and focusing on this tea!”_

_“Tea??”_

_“Yeah! Think about the smell, the taste, the heat! Just sit down on a cushion, breathe, and think about the tea. Have a seat!”_

As an added bonus, the tea was really soothing for his sore throat!  
MK vaguely registered voices behind him, but he promptly blocked them out and kept his eyes closed, the Monkey King was probably just talking to the monkeys, and _he_ was supposed to focus on his _tea._

He started to take another slow sip, savoring the taste and the smooth way it felt in his mouth.

 _“ **Qí Xiǎotiān**.” _A calm, gruff voice cut through the silence.

MK's eyes shot wide open as he jolted, the tea shooting out of his mouth and splashing back up from the cup and into his face. He tensed and slowly turned to glance behind himself, hoping beyond reason that his mind was playing tricks on him.

No such luck.

Pigsy **_did not_ **look happy. He seemed to be towering over MK, even though he was halfway across the room, his fists clenched at his sides and a disappointed gleam in his eyes.

MK’s shoulders hunched up under the firm gaze, and he gave a weak smile “Uh…H- _Hey Pigsy!_ What…Um-What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know, Xiǎotiān. What do you _think_ I’m doing here?” Pigsy asked in a frighteningly calm voice, crossing his arms and raising one eyebrow.

MK wilted further, suddenly unable to meet the pig demon’s eyes, and stared at the puddle of tea that was now on the ground in front of him. After a moment of silence, MK heard a quiet huff followed by footsteps. He tensed again as Pigsy came around to his front and placed a hand on his forehead.

“You’ve gone and made your fever worse.” Pigsy grumbled “what were you thinking coming up here?”

MK scowled “I’m _fine_.” he muttered, still glaring at the slowly spreading puddle of tea “I’m not a little kid who can’t do anything because a stupid headache and a bit of a sore throat. I don’t need people to coddle me just because I’m a little sick!”

“First of all,” Pigsy said firmly, kneeling down in front of MK and using his hand, still on MK’s forehead, to gently push MK into lifting his head so that their gazes met “your _age_ has nothing to do with you needing to rest when you’re sick.” He held up a hand before MK could argue “Second, it isn’t _coddling_ for the people who care about you to want you to be healthy. And third,” Pigsy’s face softened and he moved his hand so that it rested on top of MK’s head “you might not be _a_ kid, but you’re still _my_ kid. I worry about you, _especially_ when you pull stunts like this.”

MK felt what little fight he still had in him leave in a rush, leaving him feeling suddenly very tired, and he slumped down. “Sorry Pigsy…” he said, biting at his lip lightly.

Pigsy huffed softly again, and then stood up, lifting MK to his feet as he did so “Come on kid, let’s get you _home_ and to _bed_.”

“Okay dad. Sorry.” MK mumbled, feeling dead on his feet and no longer fully aware of the world around him or what was coming out of his mouth. Beside him, Pigsy jolted slightly, and he stared at MK in momentary surprise, before pulling him just a _bit_ closer with a grin.

“You want a ride?” A different voice asked from across the room, and MK just managed to raise his head and look over to see the Monkey King leaning against the doorway. He hadn’t even realized he was there, and MK wondered just how much of the exchange he’d watched.

“What?” Pigsy asked, gruffer than he’d been the entire conversation

The Monkey King shrugged “I don’t know about _you_ , but I don’t want the kid to have to walk home like that.

Pigsy sighed “Yeah, alright. No funny business though.”

Part of the way home on the cloud, a thought managed to solidify in MK’s head “Hey…how’d you get though the mountains and find the temple anyway?”

Behind him, Pigsy and the Monkey King shared a look, and Pigsy gave the monkey a glare, daring him to say anything.

Wukong grinned and winked at his younger brother, miming zipping his lips. After all, that was _his_ secret to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then when he woke up, MK had to sit through a _proper_ lecture from Pigsy and Tang.


	3. Chapter 3

There was something _wet_ on his _face_.

That was the first thing MK registered when he woke up followed by the fact that, while his throat was a bit less sore, his head was still killing him, especially right behind his eyes, and that he felt...weirdly spent for how little he remembered exerting himself. He let out a quiet sigh and rubbed at his face, realizing in the process that the _wet thing_ had been a cool cloth resting on his forehead and surely he didn’t have _that_ bad a fever?  
The next thing he noticed was that he was staring at his own ceiling, which was weird since the last thing he remembered he had been _miles_ away from home.

He was definitely in his bed, but...when had he gone home? He remembered climbing out his window and going up to Flower Fruit Mountain for training, and the Monkey King having hime meditate over tea, and then...Oh. _Oh_. And then _Pigsy_ had shown up. _Oh,_ Pigsy had called him _Xiǎotiān_. Oh, he was in **_so much trouble._**

MK stared at the ceiling for a few minutes just regretting his life decisions, or at least the decisions of...that morning? The previous day? How long had he even slept? 

He had known that Pigsy and Tang wouldn’t be entirely _pleased_ with him, if they found out he’d gone to train when they thought he was “too sick to work”, but he hadn’t realized they’d be _that_ displeased!

A soft rustling of paper caught his attention and, when he turned his head, MK was surprised to see Tang sitting at his desk reading. He tried to sit up but the motion sent his head spinning and MK slipped sideways into his wall with a gasp that caught in throat and quickly turned into a coughing fit. 

“Oh!” Tang said, nearly dropping his book in surprise, “MK, you’re awake!” He placed his book aside quickly and jumped up to help MK sit up and pat his back. “How do you feel?” he asked, once the cough had subsided, feeling Mk’s forehead at the same time

“MmfineMisterTang” MK mumbled, attempting a reassuring smile that he could tell came out more like a grimace.

Tang’s glasses seemed to glint in the light as he looked at MK with a piercing gaze “Do you want to try that again, Xiǎotiān?”

MK flushed and ducked his head at the look and the usage of his proper name and bit his lip “My throat’s a lot less sore, but my head still hurts and it also kind of feels fuzzy.” he admitted reluctantly, staring purposefully at one of the drawings on his wall instead of Tang “And I’m a bit...I'm really dizzy.”

“Yes, that makes sense, some of that is probably being caused, in part, by _dehydration_ ,” Tang said, fixing MK with a look of displeasure, “which tends to _happen_ when people decide to exercise, or go near volcanoes, or _do both,_ with a fever.” he grabbed a bottle of water that MK hadn’t noticed before and handed it to him “What were you _thinking?”_

MK took a small sip of the water to avoid having to respond before realizing how _thirsty_ he was and taking a deeper drink as Tang pressed on “How many times have Pigsy and I told you that you need to _rest_ when you’re sick?”

“I _know,”_ MK tried to argue, giving a stubborn pout “but I was _fine!_ I barely had a fever! The world doesn’t-”

Tang clapped a hand on MK’s shoulder and gave a light squeeze, causing MK to pause in the middle of his sentence, “I know _full well_ what your _parents_ told you.” Tang said, spitting out ‘parents’ like it was a curse word, “And we have talked about it _before_ . The world might _not_ ‘stop because you have a runny nose’, but that doesn’t mean _you_ can’t. Or **_won’t_ ** , MK. Did you even think about what could have happened? You could have _fainted_ while on the way to the mountain, while you were _in the air_ or _over the ocean._ You _could have died, MK_ .” Tang’s grip on MK tightened as he said that, and MK felt a rush of shame as he pictured Tang sitting alone in the noodle shop, not knowing if he was _alive or not_ , waiting for Pigsy to find him and bring him home.

“...I’m sorry Mr. Tang.” MK said in a small voice “I really thought I was-”

“Fine?” Tang repeated dryly, before taking a deep breath to calm himself “MK, what does ‘fine’ mean exactly?” he asked gently “It clearly doesn’t mean ‘healthy’, since you’ve repeatedly claimed you were ‘fine’ when you were obviously sick, and don’t get me started on the number of times you’ve said you were ‘fine’ and on the verge of an emotional breakdown or hiding an injury!”

MK bit his lip but didn’t answer, mostly because he didn’t _have_ an answer, fine was... _fine_ . It was...what _did_ fine mean? 

“Anyway,” Tang continued, unaware of the mental upheaval he’d just caused with his question, “the Monkey King has given you the rest of this week, and _at least_ part of next week off from training. He said that if he sees you on the mountain before Pigsy gives you a clean bill of health he’ll bring you back here himself. The real question is whether I am going to have to stay up here to keep an eye on you or if we can trust you to _stay put and rest_.” 

MK winced at that statement, he hated the idea that he’d even _slightly_ damaged Pigsy and Tang’s trust in him even if he could admit that, in hindsight, he probably deserved it.  
“I’ll stay put Mr. Tang.” he promised sheepishly, fiddling with the now-empty bottle in his hands until Tang grabbed it from him and started to refill it.

“Good.” the older man nodded with a soft grin that then faded into a sharp look that sent chills down MK’s spine “That means I’ll have plenty of time to work on a little... _presentation_ for you.”

MK froze at that statement before groaning in despair and collapsing backwards onto his mattress. He sent the scholar a pleading look but held his tongue. The _last time_ he had made the mistake of complaining about Tang making a slideshow to lecture him, he had been seventeen and the man had made him write a five page essay on the subject instead, with _proper_ **_sources_ ** _and_ **_citation_ **, and had refused to tell him any stories about the Monkey King until he had finished it.

MK would take the slideshow over repeating _that_ experience any day.

“Don’t give me that look, MK.” Tang chided, handing back the bottle and crossing his arms, “you knew _full well_ what you were doing, and I care about you _far_ too much to let you pull stunts like this without consequences.”

“Yes Mr. Tang.” MK sighed with a pout, taking another drink of water

Tang picked his book back up and patted MK on the head “I’ll tell Pigsy you’re alright and let you get some more rest.” he said, heading out of the apartment, MK sunk back onto his mattress with a huff, and covered his face with an arm.

The next week and a half? At _least_ ? This was going to be _so boring!_

\-----

It was. 

_**So. Boring** _ **.**

The next two weeks were increasingly dull. For the first few days, Pigsy and Tang constantly came up to his apartment to bring him food, or check his temperature, or just to _‘check up on him’, which_ and MK just _knew_ that actually meant _‘check that he was still there’_. And that stung a bit, the confirmation that he’d messed up badly enough that Pigsy and Tang didn’t trust him to keep his promise to stay put. MK knew he deserved it but...it still stung.

Pigsy had apparently texted Mei when he was missing, because she showed up and gave him a hard time for being ‘an absolute moron’. Once he filled her in on the rest, she gleefully teased him for being ‘all but grounded by his dads” which MK loudly shushed her about, worried Pigsy or Tang might hear her. If he had his way, they would never find out he felt that way about them. It wasn’t that he thought that they would think it weird or reject him for it, but it’d make everything _weird_ to say it out loud.

Tang borrowed several new books from the library for MK to read, and it had only taken a couple for him to realize that the books had a common theme.  
Every. _Single._ **_Book_ ** _._ Had one of the characters getting sick, ignoring it, and getting worse. Sometimes even _dying_ because of it. 

Tang could be very subtle if he wanted. Apparently, this was not one of the times Tang wanted to be subtle.

Once his fever finally broke MK was allowed to do a bit of exercise, just so that he didn’t get _too_ out of shape, but _only_ under Pigsy’s supervision and only for a short amount of time every day. MK didn’t _dare_ try and do any extra, he knew if he _did_ and he was _caught_ , not only would Pigsy place him firmly back on ‘bed rest only’, but he’d also probably damage their trust in him even more.

After two weeks, MK finally got back to full health.

\-----

As eager as he was to finally get out of his apartment again, MK had also been _dreading_ the day when Pigsy decided he was fully recovered and that day had finally arrived, emphasized by Tang showing up with a folding chair under one arm and a bag that MK just _knew_ had his laptop in it.

MK slumped on his bed, trying his best not to glare at Tang’s laptop as the older man hooked it up to his TV. As he fiddled with one of his stim toys, the screen was suddenly lit up by a plain grey rectangle with “The Hazards and Long Term Repercussions of Straining the Human Body While In Poor Health” written across it.

Tang handed MK a binder with the same words on the cover page and pulled out a collapsible pointer.

“Alright, open your handout to the first page, we will begin with the basics. How stressing your immune system can prolong your recovery period.”

**_Fifteen minutes later_ **

“And that covers the dangers and long term side effects of heat exhaustion, if you turn to page eight, we can start talking about Chronic Fatigue Syndrome.”

**_Ten more minutes later_ **

“After pneumonia, the next on the list of diseases that can be acquired from stressing yourself or ignoring your body when ill is bronchitis.”

\------

After a total of 45 _excruciatingly_ boring minutes, Tang finally put down the pointer and MK closed the binder with a sigh of relief and practically collapsed backwards onto his bed.

“And what have we learned?” Tang prompted as he unplugged his laptop and put it away

“Not to make you mad at me unless I want to be bored to death?” MK tried to joke, before ducking his head at Tang’s sharp look and sighing “It’s important to rest when I don’t feel well and not just try to power through it because I could make myself way worse and permanently mess up my body.” he recited, hoping that the answer was thorough enough 

Tang looked at MK and raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting something more from his response and MK sighed, “And just because the world doesn’t stop running when I’m sick doesn’t mean I need to keep going.” 

That got a pleased nod from Tang, who then sat down on the bed and ruffled MK’s hair

MK pouted up at Tang, free to complain now that the lecture was over and he was safe from the threat of having to do _homework_ “You’re really, _really,_ good at making **_really boring_ **slideshows.” he grouched, readjusting his position so that he was leaning against Tang

Tang chuckled and gave MK a fond smile “Thank you. I had two _awful_ semesters of university with one particularly dull professor to learn that from. That man could make _anything_ sound dull.”

“You learned well then.” MK teasingly huffed, his pout melting into a teasing grin that Tang returned, jokingly cuffing MK lightly on the head.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a bit, before MK’s eyes darted up to Tang somewhat nervously “So...You guys...you still trust me, right?” he ventured “Now at least? Mostly?”

“What?” Tang’s gaze snapped to MK, brow furrowed in confusion and alarm, “Of course we trust you! Why is that even a question?”

“Well you said…” MK floundered “You asked…After I snuck out. You weren’t sure if you could trust me to stay in bed. And then you and Pigsy kept coming up to ‘check on’ me” MK quoted, putting finger quotes around ‘check on’, making his opinion on what they had actually meant clear.

Tang stared at MK for a moment, eyes wide in shock, before taking off his glasses and rubbing at the bridge of his nose, groaning lightly.  
After a few minutes of silence Tang let out a heavy sigh, reached around MK and pulled him into his side giving him a tight, albeit one-armed, hug “MK, I’m _so_ sorry. I should have realized saying it that way would affect you. Pigsy and I trust you with our _lives._ We’ve always trusted you! I swear, we really were checking on how you were feeling, we’ve never seen you that sick before and we were worried!”

“Oh.” MK didn’t quite know what to say to that. He’d been worrying about having broken Tang and Pigsy’s trust in him for nothing? That was... _great_ . It actually _was_ great! MK had never been so glad to find out he’d been overreacting to something! He let out a relieved laugh.

“That’s...good. I’m...That’s good.” MK grinned, relaxing into Tang’s hug “So...Anyway…” he grinned up at Tang eagerly “I’m healed...And I sat through the presentation...So…..” he gave Tang a pleading look that was betrayed by his lips tugging into a mischievous smile

Tang laughed “ _oh_ , _fine”_ he sighed in mock irritation. He reached into the bag that his laptop was stored in and pulled out a well worn leather book. He scooched back so that he was sitting comfortable against the wall, MK following and leaning against him with an excited smile, and opened the book to a bookmarked page

“Let me tell you about the time Sun Wukong, Zhu Bajie, and Sha Wujing got into a prank war that ended with all three of them dyed different colors....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MK: Pigsy and Mr. Tang can never find out I see them as my dads.  
> Also MK: Literally called Pigsy ‘dad’ to his face while out of it from fever and drugged tea
> 
> Also, that book may or may not be Tang’s personal journal chronicling The Journey. I made the story up because it seems like something that _could_ have happened at least once during seventeen years. 
> 
> Thanks to Veevwjw123 from the Monkie Kid Discord who read through it and gave me a few suggestions for fixing some lines.


End file.
